Poudlard au temps des maraudeurs
by tiphounette
Summary: En fait pour résumer, on se retrouve à Poudlard pendant que les maraudeurs y sont !
1. 1Chapitre Les maraudeurs se rencontrent

POUDLARD AU TEMPS DES MARAUDEURS

Chapitre premier, les maraudeurs se rencontrent

Dans le Poudlard express, James Potter ne connaissait personne. Il s'assit dans le premier compartiment vide qu'il rencontra et se mit à parler avec sa mère à travers la fenêtre, elle lui demandait de se tenir bien et de l'informer dans quelle maison il serait, à ces mots, James regarda son nouvel hibou ????? qui tournait dans la cage au dessus de la valise qui contenait tout son matériel. Retournant à sa mère qui devait partir, James aperçut son reflet dans la vitre : ses cheveux qu'il venait de passer des heures à coiffer à l'aide de sa mère avaient déjà repris leur état naturel ! James avait toujours eu les cheveux aussi touffus qu'un buisson de brémailles. Il n'était pas grand pour ses onze ans mais ses cheveux qui se hérissaient sur le haut de sa tête lui rajoutaient au moins 5 centimètres. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond faisaient dans la famille de son père sa grande réputation. Sa mère lui envoya des baisers sonores par un enchantement qu'ils adoraient tous les deux. Elle regarda attentivement son fils avant de partir rejoindre son mari qui attendait avec la voiture.

Il avait drôlement hâte d'arriver à Poudlard, l'école dont on lui avait tant parlé et dans laquelle s'étaient déroulées bon nombre des anecdotes familiales, la rencontre de ses parents par exemple et toutes les bêtises qu'avait faites sa mère, il était d'ailleurs étonné que sa mère ait fait plus de bêtises que son père qui avait pourtant l'air plus dégourdi et espiègle qu'elle...

James, assis confortablement dans son siège, fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par l'arrivée d'un autre garçon qui avait l'air encore plus perdu que lui. Comme le petit Potter ne connaissait personne, il allait se décider à aller faire la connaissance du jeune élève qui venait d'arriver quand celui-ci le devança :

« Salut je m'appelle Peter, euh ... Peter Pettigrow, ... dis, ça ne te dérange pas si je m'assois ici ? Je suis nouveau et je ne connais pas grand monde... dit-il d'une voix qui avait l'air très mal à l'aise. »

James considéra le fameux Peter, il lui semblait qu'il était un peu plus petit que lui, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression due au léger embonpoint de Peter. Il examinait attentivement celui qui avait tout l'air de son premier ami ou du moins sa première connaissance à Poudlard, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Peter paraissait avoir du mal à porter ses bagages qu'il n'osait pas poser avant d'entendre la réponse de James. Quand il s'en aperçut, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Euh ... oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, et le train va bientôt partir, dépêche toi avant que quelqu'un te pique ta place !!!! Je m'appelle James, James Potter et c'est ma première année à Poudlard et toi ? »

Peter n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le train s'ébranla, l'entraînant à terre. Il se releva en disant comme pour s'excuser :

« Tu sais maintenant combien je suis maladroit !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se guérit ! »

Peter ne su pas tout de suite s'il devait rire et voyant James esquisser un sourire, il se mit à rire de bon cœur et ils furent tous deux pris d'un fou rire qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent interrompus par deux autres garçons qui avaient l'air d'être perdus.

Le premier était très grand et robuste. Il était maigre et ses yeux et ses cheveux d'un noir profond lui donnaient un air mystérieux et froid. Le jeune garçon qui avait l'air de l'accompagner était plus petit que lui et regardait à travers ses grandes lunettes rondes Peter et James rire aux éclats dans le compartiment. Il avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et un air rêveur sous ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient négligemment sur le front. Les deux nouveaux arrivants étaient encore vêtus de leurs habits de moldus que tous étaient contraints de porter jusqu'à l'arrivée du train dans les environs de Poudlard.

Peter et James se relevèrent et leur firent signe d'entrer, sur ce ils se présentèrent brièvement et attendirent de connaître l'identité de ces deux mystérieux garçons. Le plus grand prit la parole comme à contre cœur et dit :

« Je m'appelle Sirius, et comme vous, apparemment, c'est ma première année à Poudlard. On peut s'asseoir ici ?  
- Et moi, je m'appelle Remus, dit le jeune garçon toujours dans la Lune, Remus Lupin et en fait pour tout vous dire on était un peu perdus avec Sirius dans les couloirs et on s'est dit que ...  
- TU t'es dit ! Le corrigea gentiment Sirius.  
- Euh oui, je me suis dit que peut-être on aurait pu faire le voyage avec vous, si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr ! »

James échangea un bref regard avec Peter avant de répondre qu'il n'y avait pas de problème !...

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !!!!!!! laissez moi des reviews ça vous prend exactement 2 minutes 30 ! 


	2. Chapitre 2 : 6 ans après !

_Chapitre 2_

_6 ANS PLUS TARD AU MEME MOMENT, MEME ENDROIT._

« Eh, les garçons, vous vous souvenez la première fois qu'on s'est vus ? Je me souviens parfaitement, Sirius tu m'avais l'air complètement à l'Ouest et un peu froid à vrai dire ! Dit James en riant  
- Je me souviens, Sirius et moi, on avait passé 20 minutes tous les deux tous seuls dans les couloirs à chercher désespérément un compartiment qui ne soit pas plein à craquer avant de tomber sur celui-ci ! Et comme Patmol n'était pas très bavard, j'avais du faire la conversation tout le trajet durant ! N'est-ce pas messire Black ? dit Remus avant de se recevoir une tape amicale sur l'épaule !  
-Si je n'étais pas bavard, c'était bien à cause de toi tiens, tu me paraissais tellement naïf et gamin !!! Et tu vois bien que question tchatche, les rôles se sont inversés désormais !  
-Tu as peut-être du succès avec les filles mais ... mais voila moi aussi et James et Peter en ont autant enfin surtout James mais bon... ! Enfin voila quoi, vous comprenez les mecs ?!! »

Ils acquiescèrent tous et rire en se souvenant de leur première rencontre. Bien du temps s'était passé depuis :

Peter avait rencontré Alexandra Patil, une jolie Serdaigle avec qui il passait tout le temps qu'il ne consacrait pas à ses trois meilleurs amis mais qui n'avait jamais voulu sortir avec lui de peur de briser l'amitié qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre depuis bientôt quatre ans, elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte que Peter était très amoureux d'elle !

Sirius quant à lui n'avait jamais rencontré la fille idéale : celle qui l'aurait laissé fréquenter d'autres filles en même temps sans lui en vouloir ! Ses trois amis ne partageaient pas du tout son opinion et se résignaient à se dire que c'était parce que le beau et mystérieux Sirius Black n'avait pas encore connu l'amour !

Remus était bien tombé amoureux de Lisa Mosf, une jolie Russe de Poufsouffle mais quand elle avait appris que Remus était un loup-garou, elle n'avait pas supporté le mensonge qui avait duré 1 an et demi et n'avait plus voulu avoir de relation avec Remus qui était pourtant très amoureux d'elle. Lunard avait mis beaucoup de temps à se remettre de la rupture mais ses amis l'avaient aidé et désormais il voulait passer à autre chose.

James avait eu, lui, l'histoire la plus compliquée ! Il s'était retrouvé, en Cinquième année, préfet en chef avec une dénommée Lily Evans à laquelle il n'avait encore jamais fait attention auparavant mais qui était amoureuse de lui depuis la troisième année. James était trop occupé à courtiser les autres damoiselles, moins ... accessibles qu'elle, avec Sirius pour s'en rendre compte. Elle avait fini par renoncer à son amour pour lui et lorsqu'il s'était enfin décidé à poser les yeux sur elle, s'était trop tard et il en était réellement affligé car Lily représentait pour lui l'amour de sa vie mais elle ne l'aimait plus et avait fait de lui son meilleur ami et son confident. Elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse d'Amos Diggory, un beau jeune homme de l'année au-dessus, qui n'avait que faire d'elle, ce qui l'attristait profondément et par là attristait James. Et cela faisait presque un an que cela durait ainsi, le cercle vicieux de « James aime Lily qui ne l'aime plus mais qui aime Amos qui n'est pas du tout intéressé ». Et Cornedrue en avait extrêmement souffert toute l'année précédente.

Revenons à nos maraudeurs, ils préparaient un mauvais tour pour Lucius Malefoy et toute sa bande lorsque James se rappela qu'il devait aller retrouver les autres préfets dans le wagon qui leur était destiné. Il se dépêcha, laissant ses ami, pour ne pas que Lily prenne un mauvais départ avec lui en lui reprochant d'être en retard.

Il courut à travers les wagons et trébucha sur la jambe de Lucius Malefoy qui avec son meilleur ami Severus Rogue lui avait tendu un piège, James était encerclé par les deux amis dont les intentions n'étaient pas forcément bonnes. Il se releva d'un bond et, pensant à Lily qui l'attendait sûrement furieuse, il les désarma et leur envoya un sort de jambe-en-coton afin de pouvoir s'enfuir tranquillement et retrouver Lily dans le wagon des préfets.

Il y arriva avec une demi-heure de retard et à son grand étonnement, elle ne lui fit aucune remarque. Elle le salua chaleureusement et lui présenta les nouveaux préfets. James ne pensait qu'à la beauté de Lily et ne se souvint que vaguement de leurs noms, il y avait un certain Longdubat et il ne se souvenait pas des autres noms. Lily le prit à part et lui demanda de montrer un meilleur exemple aux nouveaux préfets car son air benêt et ses malheureux « oui » ne lui donnaient pas une image particulièrement reluisante. Elle lui demanda au passage comment s'était passée sa dernière semaine sur le Chemin de Traverse avec ses trois meilleurs amis car elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis qu'il y était parti avec Sirius pour y rejoindre Remus et Peter. Il lui répondit que tout s'était très bien passé et lui demanda si Pétunia avait été moins insupportable pendant la dernière semaine de vacances. Il eut droit à une réponse d'une Lily plutôt déçue :

« Tu ne lis donc pas mes lettres, je t'ai dit que je partais chez Amanda Green, tu sais, ma meilleure amie qui est à Serdaigle, pour la dernière semaine ! Nous avons joué au Quidditch dans son jardin tout le temps avec ses frères, il faisait tellement beau... enfin c'était surtout son frère John qui était beau, mais je te raconterai plus en détails à Poudlard !"

Sur cette dernière phrase, le visage de James s'assombrit et il marmonna qu'il valait mieux qu'ils retournent avec les autres préfets pour ne pas les inquiéter. Lily ne vit pas son air désormais triste et morne et suivi son conseil.

James n'eut qu'un nom en tête durant tout le reste du trajet : John Green ! Dès qu'il avait vu Amos Diggory comme un simple ami pour Lily, voila qu'un autre obstacle s'élevait et marchait à sa rencontre pour son plus grand malheur. Ce John Green il ne le connaissait pas mais il était bien décidé à montrer à Lily sa vraie personnalité afin qu'elle daigne enfin, après un an passé à refuser de le faire, poser les yeux sur lui comme sur quelqu'un qui représenterait plus qu'un ami. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, la belle qui lui tourmentait le cœur était en train de dire à tous de mettre leur robe de sorciers car le train arrivait aux environs de Pré-au-Lard. Tout le train fut soudain prit comme d'une nouvelle effervescence, les premières années étaient tous mort d'impatience de voir enfin le fameux Poudlard et de savoir dans quelle maison ils seraient envoyés. James, sa tâche de préfet en chef accomplie rejoignit ses trois amis dans leur compartiment préféré avant de devoir repartir accueillir tous les élèves sur les quais et leur dire où ils devaient aller. Il remarqua :

« Tiens, Peter n'est plus là ?  
-Non, lui répondit Sirius à voix basse car Remus dormait, il est partit vers le wagon des Serdaigles, et je me doute assez de l'identité de la personne qu'il y est parti retrouver !  
-Il est toujours amoureux d'Alexandra sans vouloir vraiment se l'avouer, nous l'avouer et surtout, lui avouer à elle ?  
-Apparemment, répliqua son ami, mais il s'est sûrement passé des choses cet été, lorsqu'ils étaient à leur stage de rattrapage de potions, qu'il ne nous a pas racontées !!!  
-Peter Pettigrow nous cacherait-il quelque chose ?"

Et sur cette dernière parole de James, ils rirent tous deux de bon cœur.

* * *

Fin du deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que celui la aussi vous a plu ! vous savez ça prend du temps d'écrire ça ! 

Allez laissez moi des reviews !

tiphaine


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'arrivée à Poudlard

Merkura : merci pour ta (ton ?) reviews, t'acide stéarique été la première ! ça fait du bien et ça aide à continuer !

Merci liliz aussi !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'arrivée à Poudlard:

Le Poudlard Express ralentit enfin, après plusieurs heures de trajet, qui, pour nos quatre maraudeurs, étaient passées plus vite que l'éclair. James devait retrouver Lily pour aider tous les élèves à rejoindre le château par différents moyens. Ils conduisirent les premières années aux barques qui les emmenèrent jusqu'au château par le lac. Puis ils montrèrent à tous les autres élèves où se trouvaient les carrosses, tirés par des chevaux invisibles, qui allaient les emmener comme chaque année jusqu'à l'école par la magnifique promenade à travers les bois.

James se sentait quelques peu mal à l'aise avec Lily depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle trouvait John Green très attirant. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ne devine pas l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis bientôt un an. Mais s'il voulait réussir un jour à la conquérir et à lui prouver son amour, il devrait se montrer patient et ne pas casser cette grande amitié qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Lily quant à elle ne se rendait compte de rien. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le dernier carrosse et James ne pu s'empêcher de demander à Lily de lui en dire plus à propos de ce fameux John, ce qui fit fondre en larme la pauvre jeune fille qui lui dit :  
« -Amanda vient juste de me dire que ... que, et ses sanglots redoublèrent, que John sort avec Alexandra, une Serdaigle ! Je n'ai plus aucune chance ! » James essaya de la réconforter mais sans succès, il se disait en lui-même que ce garçon ne se rendait pas compte de la chance qu'il aurait pu avoir car Lily était tellement ... belle et adorable ... intelligente et drôle ... Soudain il lui demanda :  
-Il sort avec QUI ?!  
-Alexandra Patil, une Serdaigle de notre année et ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie James, fait preuve d'un peu de compréhension !  
-C'est que .....  
-Tais-toi s'il te plait James, tu ne vois pas que jene vais pas bien !! »

Il essaya vainement de lui dire des choses gentilles mais il avait l'esprit préoccupé par autre chose, il venait de réaliser que la fameuse Alexandra n'était autre que la fille dont Peter était éperdument amoureux ! Il commençait à s'inquiéter car il n'avait pas vu Peter à la sortie du train. Lily n'avait pas l'air bien mais il se risqua à lui demander :  
« -Lily ?...  
-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a encore James ?  
-Juste est ce que tu as vu Peter à la sortie du train ?  
-Oui, répliqua-t-elle, mais il n'avait pas l'air bien, je crois même qu'il avait pleuré mais quand je lui ai demandé si ça allait il m'a juste dit que les Serpentard lui avaient lancé un sortilège des yeux-qui-pleurent ! Mais bon à mon avis, il cache quelque chose !  
-Merci beaucoup, Et, comme ils arrivaient devant le château, il sauta hors du véhicule en criant :on se retrouve dans la grande salle pour la cérémonie ! et, sans attendre la réponse il courut vers les escaliers pour retrouver ses amis.

Il ne les retrouva qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure et ils n'étaient pas au complet, Remus et Sirius avaient eux aussi l'air de chercher Queudver. Il leur demanda :  
« -Vous aussi, vous le cherchez ?  
-Ouaip ! T'as des nouvelles ? Tu sais pourquoi il est parti comme ça ? lui rétorqua Sirius.  
-Je crois savoir : John Green et Alexandra Patil auront fait deux malheureux ce soir, Lily a fondu en larmes en apprenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble et je pense que Peter a fait pareil !  
-Ok, je crois qu'on va devoir le retrouver et plus vite que ça ! Vous n'avez pas une idée de là où il pourrait être ? demanda sagement Remus.  
-Aucune, enfin si peut être qu'il est monté aux dortoirs directement ? Enfin réfléchissons, que fait Peter quand il ne va pas bien ? dit James  
-IL FAIT DES PROVISIONS ET VA À LA CABANE HURLANTE ! » Répondirent-ils tous les trois en choeur !

Et en deux temps trois mouvements ils se retrouvèrent devant le tableau de la coupe de fruits qui donnait sur la cuisine et un elfe de maison leur montra le parc d'un air de dire, « vous arrivez trop tard, dépêchez vous », alors les trois amis coururent le plus vite qu'ils purent pour rattraper Peter : si celui-ci rentrait dans le saule cogneur avant eux, ils seraient coincés car ils ne pouvaient pas passer sans se faire taper par l'arbre enchanté sans que le petit rat en lequel se transformait Peter appuie sur le nœud de l'arbre pour leur laisser la voie libre ! Vérifiant d'abord qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, Sirius courut derrière un arbre et là se transforma en un magnifique chien, de haute taille avec de longs poils noirs : c'était Patmol ! Il s'était transformé afin de pouvoir courir plus vite pour arriver à temps et ses deux amis avaient très bien compris mais continuaient à courir le plus vite possible car empêcher Peter de rentrer sans eux promettait d'être une rude épreuve. Sirius, ou plutôt Patmol courait lorsqu'il aperçu Peter se faufiler derrière un arbre et se préparer à la transformation, il appela les deux autres par un aboiement sonore et courut à sa poursuite. Par chance il réussit à le rejoindre avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se transformer, la vitesse n'était pas le point fort de Peter surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de démontrer ses talents d'Animagus ! Patmol s'étala de tout son long sur le pauvre Peter accroupi qui sursauta et poussa un grand cri de peur ! Le chien se retourna et commença à faire semblant de dormir pour faire rire son ami. Mais Peter n'avait pas le cœur à rire, il poussa Sirius, qui reprit son apparence humaine aussitôt, et s'assit au pied de l'arbre la tête enfouie dans ses bras ! Les deux retardataires arrivèrent alors, épuisés de leur course effrénée et s'assirent à la droite de Peter pour reprendre leur souffle. James allait dire quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par Sirius qui lui faisait de grands signes pour qu'il se taise, il voyait bien que Peter n'avait pas envie de parler, du moins pas tout de suite !

Les trois amis étaient restés assis à côté de Peter jusqu'à ce que celui-ci daigne leur adresser la parole. Ils avaient attendu plus d'une heure mais, bien que leurs estomacs grondent, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, ils se faisaient beaucoup de soucis pour leur ami et attendaient avec bon cœur, sachant qu'il serait difficile pour le petit Queudver de se confier ainsi, même à ses meilleurs amis !

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut juste pour leur dire d'un ton sec :

« Allez vous en, je veux être seul, dîtes à la nouvelle directrice de Gryffondor que je ne me sentais pas bien après le voyage et que je suis monté aux dortoirs directement !  
-Mais ..., lui répondit Sirius  
-Il n'y a pas de mais, allez y ou je vous jette un sort, j'ai ma baguette toute prête !  
-Tu n'oseras pas, tu es ridicule Peter, allez viens allons faire la fête avec les nouveaux ! Insista Sirius faisant signe aux deux autres de l'aider à le convaincre  
-Non allez y sans moi ! Et dépêchez vous je n'hésiterai pas ! Répondit il l'air furieux en pointant sa baguette vers ses amis"

A ces mots, ils partirent à regrets, désolés de devoir le laisser ainsi et se sentant horriblement impuissants ! Ils rejoignirent le château et entrèrent dans la grande salle sans se faire remarquer sous les tonnerres d'applaudissements annuels après la cérémonie du Choixpeau, qu'ils ne furent même pas tristes d'avoir ratée tellement ils étaient préoccupés par le sort de Peter ! James s'assit à côté de Lily qui avait l'air triste elle aussi mais qui semblait essayer de se réjouir à chaque nouvel arrivant ! En tant que Préfet en chefs, ils devaient rester après la cérémonie pour montrer aux nouveaux venus toutes les choses indispensables ! Elle lui sourit et lui demanda, sur un ton de reproche amical, où ils étaient encore allés ! Voyant son air déconfit, elle préféra se taire et lui prit la main sous la table d'un air de dire qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. La main douce de Lily réconforta James qui prit peu à peu part aux festivités. Quant aux deux autres maraudeurs, ils étaient en face d'eux et regardaient avec dégoût la table des Serdaigles où on pouvait voir distinctement John un bras sur l'épaule d'Alexandra. Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de jeter ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit sort au jeune homme : le dénommé Green se retrouva avec des chevilles de la taille de sa tête, un petit tatouage sur le mollet disait « laisse cette fille tranquille, elle n'est pas pour toi », plus tard, dans sa douche, Alexandra s'apercevrait du petit tatouage qui ornait sa hanche disant « tu te trompe de garçon ma jolie ». Dans l'hilarité générale, Sirius éclata d'un rire tonitruant et fut bientôt rejoint par Remus. Les Préfets en Chef tournaient le dos à la scène et Remus en fut content car la vue de John aurait pu déclencher une nouvelle crise de larmes chez Lily.

A la fin du dîner, tous les élèves joyeux suivirent les Préfets jusqu'aux dortoirs. Sirius et Remus coururent dans le leur et à leur grande déception, Peter n'y était pas. Sirius eu alors l'idée d'avoir recours à la carte du Maraudeur. Il la sortit et chercha Peter dans tous les coins sans le trouver, soudain Remus le repéra, il était dans la salle commune des ... Serpentards ! Les deux amis se regardèrent et en voyant Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue autour du petit point représentant leur ami, eurent un mauvais pressentiment. Ils coururent avec la carte jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient jusqu'aux dortoirs des Serpentards, grâce à la carte, ils eurent le mot de passe et entrèrent pour découvrir un spectacle qui les étonna grandement ...

Lily et James avaient fini de mener chaque élève à son dortoir et de répondre aux incessantes questions des premières années, ils s'assirent dans deux des gros fauteuils de la salle commune en face du feu, ils étaient très proches. Lily demanda à James de lui raconter comment ça s'était passé avec Peter. Il lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails et son amie posa la tête sur son épaule comme pour le réconforter. James sourit et lui prit la main en lui demandant si la nouvelle que lui avait annoncée Amanda sur son frère ne l'attristait pas trop. Lily, dans un souffle lui répondit :

« Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait. Merci James et ne croit pas que je fasse ça par dépit, ou pas jalousie ou même par tristesse. Je le fais juste parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert à quel point je tenais à toi !  
-Quoi, ça ?  
-Ca ! »

Et Lily embrassa James timidement mais celui-ci répondit à son baiser et la prit dans ses bras en l'enlaçant tendrement. Ils oublièrent tous les deux la journée pénible qui se terminait se laissèrent guider par leurs sentiments....


End file.
